Seeing is Believing
by Kiara Jaganshi
Summary: Now, Kurama and Kiara are hitting it off, with Kiara not knowing. Then, enter one evil guy bent on the destruction of all human, demon, and even spiritual kind as we know it, only to replace it with... nothing? Whoa, now that's creepy!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Seeing is Believing  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By Kiara Jaganshi  
  
A/N- Hi peeps! This is my latest work of genius! It came to me while my friend Leiko and I were messing around on AIM. Just to let you no, things in '' are thoughts or telepathy stuff, and "" are speaking, as you probably could have guessed. Oh, and this chapter is kinda short cause I had to start it somewhere where I didn't give you much info, and you would be guessing so you'd read on! It'll get more interesting, promise!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, and everything else in the word! MUHAHAHAHA!!!!! gets a shoe thrown at her Okay, okay! I don't own anything in the word! I'm poor, but one day I will own everything and everyone because I'm going to take over the world with cheerio bombs and fruit loop soldiers! MUHAHAHA!!!!!!

* * *

'Idiot.' Kurama turned around sharply to face Hiei just as he was about to enter his house.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Hiei," Kurama said, unclenching his fist that was ready to punch on instinct. "Would you mind staying out of my mind?"  
  
'Not a chance. I'm having too much fun with this to stop now. You know, your mind is almost as good a boredom cure as torturing Kuwabara is.'  
  
'Would you mind telling me what you're so interested in?' Kurama thought back at him, finally getting the hang of this mind conversation, but still bothered that Hiei could read his mind and he himself couldn't.  
  
'Just get a Jagan eye then,' Youko told him in the hollows of his mind, doing the best to give Kurama the image that he was sticking his nose up.  
  
'He's got a point,' Hiei added with what sounded like a snicker. 'If you wanna read my mind that bad, get a Jagan eye inserted in your forehead.'  
  
'I'd rather discourage it though,' Youko told him with a faint clucking sound. 'The ladies don't go for three eyes freaks, you know.'  
  
"Is that all you two can think about? Girls and bugging me?" Kurama asked out loud. Hiei just smiled all too knowingly. Kurama gave a sigh that was just a little exaggerated. "Fine. Come in. There's some ice cream in the fridge, but don't let Shiori see you. She thinks that I'm eating al the ice cream. It's bad enough she has to come visit me every day. She has to check my sugar intake."

* * *

After Kurama had successively gotten Hiei and the cartons of ice cream the little hybrid demanded safely into his own room, the 21-year-old relatively human looking teen walked back down to the kitchen for something to eat himself. 'Get some of that left over fish from last night! It was good!' Youko ordered inside his mind.  
  
'No, I was more thinking of some soup after all those study session with those girls,' Kurama answered back calmly. He had a reputation to keep after all. 'Trust me on this, Youko. It'll calm our nerves after all this.'  
  
'After all what?' Youko answered back innocently. It wasn't bad enough that he liked to torment Kurama on the whole tutoring thing. Shiori just had to choose that moment to come in through the front door looking for him.  
  
"Oh Suichi! Honey, I came earlier but no one was home! I was worried that something happened to you!" Shiori gushed out as she ran up to Kurama. "And there is something I'd like to discuss with you!"

* * *

Kiara walked through her father's huge compound in search of one thing; the kitchen. She had just come back from her college night course and she had skipped dinner so she wouldn't be late to it. 'Aha!' she thought as she spotted Inuyasha. 'My lucky brake!' "Hi Uncle Inu!" she called out.  
  
Luckily. Inuyasha spotted her and heard her as well, so he stopped in mid-stride for her. "What is it this time, girl?" Kiara inwardly laughed at his worldly manner. He always acted like this, even if Inuyasha actually did like her. He just wasn't good at showing affection, even to his own wife and child.  
  
"I forgot the way to the kitchen again! Can you take me there? Please Uncle Inu, please!" Kiara begged him in the way her Aunt Kagome taught her to. She knew that her uncle was a softy for pouts. This had the desired affect, and Inuyasha walking off in the direction of the kitchen mumbling to him self about girls and their pouting.  
  
Soon they were at the kitchen, and Inuyasha stalked off muttering to him self while Kiara stared at all the goodies lined up on the table. 'Jackpot!' she inwardly crowed as she picked up a piece of paper on the table along with the sweets and desserts. "Kiara- I had the chefs prepare you a snack incase you were hungry –Seshomaru." Kiara giggled at the thought. 'Daddy is just too protective of me!' Kiara looked down at her dessert and just as she was about to start feasting remembered one important detail. 'I forgot how to get out of the kitchen again. Oops. Maybe I should have brought Shippo with me.' 


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing is Believing  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Kiara Jaganshi  
  
A/N: Hi peoples! This is where you get more information on Kurama, but not really Kiara. Also, I will be using Japanese terms in this story, like my other fics. Just don't tell me that it's not spelled the right way or that it's not used the right way. I would hope that I would know how to use my natural language. That's probably the only thing besides flames in my review that I hate: people lecturing me on my own native tongue. And if you guys are all thinking that you know all about Kiara's personality and all that, you don't. For the purpose of having the Inuyasha gang in on this fic along with Yu Yu Hakusho made it a little difficult for me to keep Kiara's usual come-alongs'. In this, she has almost a totally different personality, and for another plus, she's not Hiei's half sister in this. She's also not a fire demon youko cross breed in this story. Thank you for your attention, and now I'll let you go on to chapter 2! Right after the disclaimer though!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or anything else. I don't think I can buy them both with 3 dollars and 62 cents. That's all I got right now... Poor me...

* * *

"Oh my god! And you know what? She told me that my ex had another girlfriend so I was so pissed off! You know what I mean?" Kurama sat staring at one of his classmates over their table while he sat listening to her talk really preppy, and probably purposely trying to shut her out of his mind. He sighed deeply, but the overly hyper girl just didn't notice.  
  
'I wonder how I can end this date...' Kurama thought as he glanced at the traffic outside of the little café. Cars were lined up all across the street trying to find a place to get through.  
  
'You know, I can just take over our body and seduce her, then run the hell away from this place,' Youko added into the conversation. 'That would be the simplest way. Unless we can convince Hiei to show up right about now and convince the girl that we're more interested in sleeping with men then women.' Kurama almost showed the disgust he felt right then on his face, but resisted the urge so as to seem at least polite.  
  
'I absolutely forbid that, Youko!' Kurama seethed. 'I can't even figure out why you're doing this? To me!'  
  
'Isn't it simple? Shiori wants us to get married and have a child, and you're out here trying to find a suitable mate to create our kit. I'm here preventing you from making mistakes.'  
  
'I think that's an understatement for what you're doing, fox,' Hiei added in, butting into their conversation again.  
  
'I thought you were supervising a date between Yukina and Kuwabara!' Kurama steamed. 'Why are you bothering us? And now?'  
  
'One, I can go into other's minds while in a different location. Two, I'm bothering you cause it's much more fun then watching Kuwabara sweat and get all nervous when I growl at the fact that my sister is holding hands with him.'  
  
'You can have fun? Amazing! Now, all we need to do is tell everyone else how much of a big mouth you are when you're not around humans!' Youko managed through his snickering. 'Just you wait Hiei!'  
  
'This is not the time for that! Right now, I have to find a way to end this date! If you're going to stay in our head, Hiei, you might as well help us!' Kurama grumbled, a low growl escaping out of his mouth. Fortunately, the blabbering girl didn't seem to notice or care.  
  
'No worries, fox. I can handle that for you.' Just as Kurama was going to question what Hiei was planning to do, the little hybrid came running into the café directly going to his table.  
  
"Oh my god! What a cute little kid! Hi there! What did you need, little boy?" the girl gushed out. Hiei ground his teeth together and managed to stay cool at that point, despite what a certain fox was thinking.  
  
'Go along with the kid role!' Youko urged the hanyou, laughing all the way to the end of that sentence.  
  
"Hello, miss!" Hiei managed to say in his best little kid imitation, which was surprisingly good, considering his usual deep voice. "I need Suichi-ni-san to come with me! His mother's at the hospital! They said that it's serious!" Hiei put on a worried, innocent face. "Please, miss! He needs to get there real quick!"  
  
'Genius, Hiei! Pure genius! I'll have you as my successor yet, my short-tempered friend!' Youko congratulated. 'Absolute genius! You can learn from him, Kurama!' Kurama decided to ignore that remark from his alter ego.  
  
"Please excuse me, miss Himura. I must get going," Kurama said as an apology. The girl just shrugged it off.  
  
"No worries! I just hope your mother's okay! Call me, Minamino-sen- pai!" the girl called after him.  
  
"Thank you so much, Hiei," Kurama managed to say. The little fire demon smirked and then just disappeared. Fire demons!  
  
'You said it!' Youko replied with a heart felt sigh. 'You said it!'

* * *

"Come here Kiara," Kagome said, gesturing for the 20-year-old to sit down on the couch next to her. "Well, we've all been talking."  
  
"Oh, you mean like you usually do?" Kiara asked sarcastically. "Just get on with it, please Aunt Kagome."  
  
"And I wish you'd stop saying that! Just call me Kagome, kay?" She waited for Kiara to nod her head before continuing. "You see, in this area, you can't get a very good education, especially since all the good classes are during the night. So, we're going to send you to another college, where you will stay at an apartment, and go to another college. You'll also have someone there who will help you when you need help."  
  
Kiara tossed her head, letting her dark black locks with silver highlights flip over to the other side of her head. "I don't want to go though! I want to stay right here where I can stay near Daddy and Shippo and Inuyasha and Miroku and Sango and Jaken and you!" Kagome made a pointed look at her. "Okay, I really don't mind if I was 20 light years away from Miroku and his groping hands, but I would miss you all!"  
  
"Don't worry, hon! We'll come and visit you! Remember I told you about the shrine I used to live at? Well, it's in the same city, and I visit that shrine every week, remember? I'll just convince the others to come with me and we can all talk and hug and everything! It'll be great!" Kagome reassured, giving Kiara one of her motherly hugs. "Oh, and you'll be leaving tomorrow." Kagome got up and left the general vicinity of Kiara then without another back words glance at those lavender eyes of hers.

* * *

A/N: again, I know, but I just wanna talk! I know that Kiara is totally different in this fic! In the others, she's usually mysterious and dark and all, but in this fic she's actually cheery. I'm just letting everyone aware of my good side. And about her, she has black hair, and instead of blue tips, she has silver streaks. She says they're highlights, but they're natural. Her eyes are lavender, but when she gets mad turns magenta. Ha, ha! Okay, go to chapter 3 now! If I have it up that is! 


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing is Believing  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Kiara Jaganshi  
  
A/N: I don't have any comments for this chapter, so why am I putting an A/N in here? CAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Send me reviews people! I'm feeling down in the dumps here! I feel so alone! Okay, Some of the words and terms I use, you might now know what they mean, so I put a little star thingy by it and you can find it down in the little bottom Japanese thingy on this page. I might do this for every chapter. This is kinda fun! Echo! Hey, it echoes up here! Hello, hello, hello. Hello, hello! Oh yeah! The disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho and especially Kurama, I would not be here right now writing fanfics. I would be having a date with Kurama instead. . I don't own Inuyasha, or I would be on a date with Miroku and Seshomaru and Koga and Naraku right now! . I like Naraku, so what? Leave me alone! He's hot in a very evil way! Like his dark locks! They're evilly kawaii! And don't forget his gorgeous eyes! They are so Utsukushii! (goes on and on about Naraku and moves onto Seshomaru) (just ignore her. She is not in her right state of mind now. Actually, she's never in her right state of mind)

* * *

'I hate every friggin' one of my relatives, I hate every single one of 'em. They're all little friggin'-.' Kiara's thought stopped at once as the train operator announced that they had arrived at her destination. All of her belongings had been moved before Kagome an her little chat, and all she was carrying was about $600 in her purse along with a history book so she could check up on it during her train ride.  
  
"Miss Taisho, we have arrived at your destination," one of the female train people told her gently. Kiara grumbled and got up, slinging her backpack like purse over one shoulder and following the lady out of the train. "There is a car waiting for you out that way in the parking lot, so this is where I leave you, miss." The lady attendant bowed and went on to her other jobs and tasks she had.  
  
Kiara sighed and made her way through the crowd. It looked like her ride wasn't here yet, so she just sat on one of the benches and took out her history book. 'Might as well read if I have to wait.'

* * *

"What are we doing here again?" Yuseke asked Kurama as they looked through the crowd. "And why am I here with you?"  
  
"There is a transfer student coming to my college, and the school picked me to help her through the school a little as well as her studies," Kurama responded, ignoring the running commentary Youko was giving him on every girl they passed. "And I only brought you along because I needed someone to talk to so I could shut Youko out."  
  
"Oh, that explains it. That's why you didn't bring Hiei," Yuseke observed. "Cause he would have added to that problem of yours."  
  
"Exactly," Kurama congratulated. "I think that's the girl. Oh, no, I don't think so."  
  
"So, is the girl hot, or is she a busu?" Yuseke asked, truly curious about her now. "Tell me! Don't keep this all to yourself!"  
  
"Okay, well, I don't really now. They just told me that her name was Kiara Taisho, and that she had black hair with silver streaks, and she has lavender eyes."  
  
"Silver streaks? Lavender eyes? Wow, she must be one of those wanna be pretty gyagu gals who thinks she's really pretty so she does all those things to herself. I bet you anything she's wearing a really slutty outfit right now!"  
  
"Yuseke! I'm ashamed of you!"  
  
'You're not really, are you?'  
  
'Of course not, Youko. From the sounds of it, she thinks she's pretty. She must be rich too. Her father is one of the richest of people in the world.'  
  
"And I bet you she's wearing a bunch of make-up too! Like you know, enhancing her lip line, putting on really dark mascara, fake eyelashes. That kind of stuff! And a bunch of jewelry too. Bad taste ones, you know, the old vintage ones!"  
  
"Yuseke, I think you should look before you talk..." Yuseke stopped his rambling to look over at what Kurama was staring at. There was a girl sitting on a bench reading a history book. She barely had any eye shadow on, and if you could detect it, it was a faint silver one. She wore no lipstick or anything besides that. She had on a black turtleneck no sleeve shirt and plain blue jeans. The only jewelry she had on was a thin, silver chain. She had black hair with silver streaks. To add to that fact, she was really pretty.  
  
"Is that her?"  
  
"I think so. She seems to fit the description perfectly."  
  
"Go up to her already then! We have to take her to her apartment or something, right? Maybe we can go have lunch too. I'm suddenly starving."  
  
Kurama looked at Yuseke with a weird look on his face, but obeyed and walked calmly up to her. I bet you she faints for our good looks like every other girl does. Give her one of your award winning smiles too.  
  
"Um, might you be Kiara Taisho?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I am. Are you the person who's supposed to pick me up?" she replied, looking up at him from her book and giving him a smile. Kurama almost swooned at her feathery light voice.  
  
"I-I am. Shall we go?"  
  
"On one condition. We stop for lunch. I'm suddenly starved." Kurama surprised looked at her, but then recovered and flashed her a smile. A genuine smile.

* * *

Hey peoples! Here's my little Japanese Corner! Here are some definitions of words I used in the story, and some more you might like to know! If you disagree with me on the meaning, I beg to differ! I am Japanese, and my first language was Japanese. I should now what my main language's most simple words would mean! But if you still have doubts, tell me in a review, an email to me at KiaraJaganshiaol.com, or IM me at Kiara Jaganshi.  
  
Busu --- Busu means ugly, geeky, all the things girls would hate to be, and boys would hate to date.

Gyagu --- Something towards the line of a gangsta girl. You know, bleached or dyed hair, lots of make up, loose socks in the case of Japan, short skirts, and a really dark tan. Yuseke was referring to Kiara being one because most girls who think they are pretty and all that are one. He made a big mistake though. Only guys that go for the really slutty type go for these girls. No offense to any who naturally look like a gyagu. I am reffering to those who choose to be so.  
  
Otousan --- Father, dad, daddy, papa, that kind of stuff. Also might be said as Oousama, Otouchan, Touchan, or even papa in Japan.  
  
Okasan --- Mother, mama, mom, mommy, that kind of stuff. Also might be said as Okasama, Okachan, Kasan, or even mama in Japan.  
  
Ojichan --- Grandfather. Also might be said as Ojisama or Ojisan  
  
Obachan --- Grandmother. Also might be said as Obasama or Obasan.  
  
Imouto --- Little sister.  
  
Otouto --- Little brother.  
  
Nisan --- Older brother. Also might be said as Onisan, Onichan, Onisama, or Nichan.  
  
Nesan --- Older sister. Also might be said as Onesan, Onesama, Onechan, or Nechan.  
  
That's it for this chapter, but stay tuned for the next chapter! Send me lots and lots of reviews everyone! And if you want, make requests on what kind of Japanese words you would like to know. For example, if you want to know what elephant is in Japanese of something, just ask away!


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing is Believing

Chapter 4

By Kiara Jaganshi

A/N: Yo peeps! The long awaited chapter 4 is finally here! And if I was in a nice mood, I probably updated chapter 5 and maybe 6 as well! But that all depend on my mood! I guess it's August 10 or the 11... I don't pay attention to that sort of stuff! But I do know when my birthday is! I'M GOING TO BE 14 ON THE 19TH!!! Yeahy for me! Just to inform you, I will be putting up a couple new stories that I have been working on, so don't expect me to be updating as much on True Wonders and the rest, because I'm trying to finish those before the rest. Oh well!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I own Kiara Taisho however. And her apartment, and everything else she owns, I own. Yeahy for me!!!

* * *

"Nice going Kurama..." Yuseke murmured into the kitsune's highly sensitive ears. "You've proved how being smart does some wonders after all..."

Kurama gave him a pointed look, and chanced a glance at the backseat where Miss Taisho was currently staring out the window, an unattended history on the seat besides her. She truly was easy on the eyes, as Yuseke had summed up earlier. And to top it off, she didn't react the same as other girls usually did with him. Others would gawk and fawn, but all Kiara did was smile and talk sweetly to him, as if he were some normal person.

'_I thought you wanted to be seen as a normal person,_' Youko reminded him, jolting him back into reality. '_And please keep your eyes on the road. That guy over there just flipped us off..._'

Kurama once again shut out the bothersome kitsune spirit out. "So, where are we going to eat Yuseke?"

"Oh, anywhere's fine, as long as you're paying!" Yuseke joked. Then he put on a serious face. "Seriously, I left all my money at home. I didn't know we were lunching with a beautiful lady."

Kiara giggled lightly in the backseat, making Kurama's heart soar. "Don't worry. I'll pay! And how about I pick the restaurant? I've only been there once in this town, but their fish are excellent here!" Kiara recommended.

"Well, great with me. Just tell me where and I'll drive," Kurama agreed.

* * *

"Wow..." Yuseke mumbled as he stared up at the large restaurant. Many people passed by the trio, more grandly dressed and snickering at them.

"La Petite! It's a French restaurant. We have one back home as well," Kiara explained.

"Um, we're not exactly dressed right for this place..." Kurama said, looking at his own forest green, male Chinese outfit.

"Nonsense!" Kiara scoffed, glaring daggers at passer bys who were laughing at her own outfit. "I used to come here when I was just in diapers! AND YOU TOO, YOU OVER-MAKEUPY LADY!!! I WONDER WHAT YOU REALLY LOOK LIKE!!!"

Yuseke concealed his laughter under his hand even as the outraged women stomped angrily past them, scuffing Kiara's leather boots in the process. "She's out for revenge, Kiara!"

Kiara just flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll just have Daddy fire her later," she shrugged off. "Daddy probably employs her too. I think she's the lady who fed me all those apple cobblers and made me sick a month ago..." she added.

"Well, let us go in..." Kurama said nervously, the other two complying.

All heads turned as the three unruly teenagers walked into the restaurant. A man dressed in a very expensive suit hurried past the large mob of awaiting customers to the trio, looking puffed up and snobby.

"Excuse me, sirs and madam," he started out politely. "But I think you have the wrong shop. You see, this isn't a place for young people, such as yourselves," he said, sneering all the while.

"Oh, I'm sorry to here that. The rules must have changed since last time I was here," Kiara replied, just as high and all mighty. "Oh well. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're fired. It's nothing personal. It's just that I don't like you!"

The worker looked outraged and straightened out to his full height, not much taller then Yuseke, and still shorter then Kurama. "I don't think you have the authority to do that, miss! Now, if you brats will get out of the way, I'll kindly call up each of your parents and request an escort home!"

Another man, this time in a chef's outfit came running into the scene. "Mademoiselle Kiara! It is so good to see you again! Is your father here as well?" he asked kindly, his cheeks tinged with pink from the heat of the kitchen still. "I haven't seen him much since I was transferred from the other restaurant!"

"I'm afraid not, John," Kiara said in a saddened tone to the plump, French chef. "I'm just here with a couple of my friends though! We came in here for your excellent fish!" she added brightly, her face lighting up.

"Ah, how nice madam! I will ready a table immediately!"

"Now, wait just a second! This lady has no right to be respected and treated so specially when other, well paying customers are waiting, John!" the waiter once again interrupted.

The chef looked questioningly at the angered waiter. "What ever do you mean? This young lady is one of the richest people in the world!" John exclaimed. "This here is the prize jewel of Japan, royal princess of the Taisho family, and most importantly, Seshomaru-sama's lovely young daughter, Kiara Taisho! World re-known teenager and supermodel!"

"Did you have to add that in?" Kiara almost hissed at the man. "I quit modeling ages ago! It was boring strutting down the catwalk in flimsy skirts and outrageously stupid outfits by snob designers with no talent!"

The waiter looked too shocked to talk, and it was only from hand gestures that he walked solemnly out the door, obviously thinking about the several mistakes he made. Employing under the Taisho family and talking to Kiara being a couple of them.

When John looked over questioningly, Kiara just shrugged again. "I fired him. He was a disrespectful waiter! I think I'll be interviewing all the workers here personally to hand pick them later maybe. Anyway, can you get us some lunch in such short notice?" Kiara asked, concern in her face.

"Oh no! Of course not! I always have several fish fresh and ready to cook for you!" And with that, the chef ushered them all to a candle lit table

"Wow..." Yuseke mumbled again, speechless at the scene he had witnessed, sliding in next to Kiara who was sitting next to Kurama at the circular table.

"You just gotta have connections!" Kiara said, all too knowingly, buffing her nails on her shirt in mock snobby ness. "Oh my! I think I chipped a nail!"

A/N: Did you like it? I hope so! Cause I was writing this through writers block and all! And whew, is it hard! I'm kinda unstuck now, but now I don't know which scenes to do first! It's not fair! I wanna do all of them in chapter five! But alas, it cannot be so... Poor me! Oh well! (I'm happy again!) Below is some shout outs I'm sending to all my faithful reviewers and friends!

Ranyame325: Hey! I want to thank you for your awesome review! It's so nice to get such positive feedback! Unlike some people who threaten you to update... (looks over at Yume) And I also checked out your stories as well! They are really good too!

Yume Jaganshi: Ah, dear twin, stop bugging me to update already!!! And yes, I told you, you are in this story! I don't know about pairing you up with Touya again, but you're in it! And it is not weird that my image in the story is totally different from who I really am! I got tired of long hair, and that's why I cut it! It doesn't matter if Kiara has long hair or not. It's all in my imagination! So there! Talk to you later Sis!

Tikaru: I'm not sure if you even reviewed or even read this story, but all well! I'm lazy so I'm not gonna bother looking you up! You've been a real inspiration to me writing stories! Thanks again!

Leiko Hikaru: Hmmm... I ran out of good things to say. Oh well! Thanks, and keep reviewing and reading! I love you Leiko! But I love Youko more! Anyway, I hope this chapter comes up on your comp unlike the last ones! Ja ne!

pretendingtobesane: I know! I love these kind of stories! And of course there will be a sugar high little koorime and a girl looking to snatch my poor darling Kurama! And yes, I love to look at Youko as a sex god and Hiei as a sadistic little demon! But this story has a few twists... Like for instance, who's Kiara's mother? And what about Seshomaru? Will he make an entrance in my fic? Hmm... All things to consider!

Anime-gurl: I love you! You are one awesome girl who is an awesome person! You are so great at complimenting people in just the way they like to be complimented! Plus, a good review always make me want to write more! I'm pleased so easily

Okay, that's all the reviewers I think… Anyway, here's the little Japanese corner I promised you guys!

Tora --- Tiger. Kodora means small or young tiger, and Oudora means large, or wise and strong tiger. I thought you might want to know.

Inu --- If you can't guess, is dog

Neko --- cat

Uma --- horse.

Zou --- elephant

Kitsune --- fox

Ryu --- dragon

Usagi --- rabbit

Kani --- crab

Okay, I think that's enough for one chapter! I will be doing this about every other chapter now, just cause I'm lazy. So there! On to the next chapter if I posted!


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing is Believing

By Kiara Jaganshi

Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, hey again! It seems is you're reading this, I've been nice and decided to allow you to go further into the story! I'm in a really good mood today! I'm celebrating my birthday early with three of my friends, Yuka, Yuki, and Yume (Yuki and Yuka are twins, and Yume's my twin), and we're going horseback riding! Fun for us! And best part is, we get cake!!! Okay, I'm okay now. It's just that I've been consuming way too much sugar for 2 hours length! Of course, then I was watching the food channel, tried to make something or another, but since I'm a bad cook, it ended up in the trash can, and I probably am suffering from gas intake or something. Oh well! Here's chapter 5 now everyone!

Disclaimer: I have no control whatsoever of Inuyasha characters and Yu Yu Hakusho characters. I just threatened them into playing parts in my fanfic!

* * *

Kurama stared at his ceiling in his house not thinking about anything in particular. But for some reason, Kiara came popping into his head. They had all finished their lunch, escorted Kiara to her apartment, and left on promises to see each other soon.

'_Ooh... Maybe you like her!' _Youko almost squealed. _'This will be so much fun!!!'_

"Get real Youko..." Kurama just grumbled, turning over on his bed. "That can't be it."

'_Oh, but what if it is? Then, we wouldn't have to look for someone else anymore!'_

"What'd you mean?" Kurama asked, bolting upright on the down comforter.

'_That I approve of her, of course!' _Youko answered, his voice teasing him.

"You wish Youko. You even said yourself earlier that you went for youkai's, not ningens," Kurama scoffed. "Get real."

Kurama's eyes took on a golden tinge around the edges. _'But didn't you notice? She was masking her energy very well, but she was a demon. A dog demon, if I might add. Where do you think her hair color and eyes came from?'_

"I was thinking along the lines of contacts and highlights..." Kurama murmured, deep in thought. What if Youko was right... What if that girl, as he said, was a demon, capable of defending herself so he himself wouldn't have to fear for her safety... What if she was strong enough not to let anyone else near those rosy, luscious lips of hers... What if...

'_There you go again...' _Youko muttered, shaking his head n a disproving manner. _'You said you didn't like her, right? But if what I hear is right, you are obviously taken with her. Am I correct?' _Youko began to laugh when Kurama nodded grudgingly. _'I told you so! And I approve of your picking. SO, when are we going to sneak into her bedchambers and show her male dominance like she's never seen it?'_

"Youko!" Kurama gasped as comprehension hit him on that last comment. "We can't do that! She barely even knows us!"

'_What do you suggest then, my young mentor?'_

"I suggest a cup of elegance, a hint of charm, and a sprinkle of romance."

* * *

Kiara woke up the next morning in her cozy little apartment in the same way she usually does; in a really sour mood. "I don't see why I have to lose sleep over school... I mean, I don't even know where this stinking rat hole of a place is..." As if to answer to her raging, a horn honked just outside of her window.

As she went over to the window to examine what the source of the noise was, she grabbed a brush and began to softly comb it through her long hair. She set it down just long enough to pull open the window and stick her head outside.

"Suichi?" she said in disbelief as she stared at him, leaning against his silver Porsche with his flaming red hair waving in the wind.

"The very one," he replied with an amused smile. "Surprised?"

"Well, yes... I wasn't expecting an escort to school as well," she admitted.

"I just thought that since you have the same classes as me, and probably don't know where our dear college is located currently, coming to pick you up was a nice touch there," he replied gracefully, his tone almost dripping honey.

'_Don't over do it Suichi!' _Youko warned.

'_Trust me one this one, Youko. Girls love this sort of stuff,'_ Kurama answered, his tone confident.

"Okay, well, give me a second to change and I'll be right down!" Kiara shouted, closing the window and making a beeline straight for her closet.

"I told you so, Youko..." Kurama said, his perfect face an expression of sheer slyness. "I told you so..."

"I'm back!" Kurama turned around towards the door of the apartment complex to face Kiara.

'_Oh god...' _Youko admired.

Kiara was wearing a tight, blue Chinese top that had buttons on the top right corner, flowered with designs of black and red dragons. She also wore a navy blue mini-skirt and black boots that stopped at below her knee. Her hair was in a high ponytail, but two locks in the front were left untied to cascade next to her face and spill onto her shoulders.

"You're looking very good yourself," Kiara said , reading the blank expression on his face. Kurama himself wore a dark green button up shirt with black pants and black dress shoes.

"Th-thank you," Kurama managed to stutter out as he tried to regain his composure. "Shall we?" he asked as he held out the door to the passenger seat open for her.

"My, what a gentleman!" Kiara joked as she slid into the seat, depositing her dark blue and black backpack onto her lap.

"Thank you, my lady," Kurama replied mockingly, sitting down on the driver's side and starting the engine. "Hold on," he warned as he put his hands on the steering wheel.

As if by some unknown force, the car pulled back out of the parking space and sped along the almost deserted street. Not used to something like that, Kiara grabbed the hand that Kurama had resting on the armrest in alarm.

Kurama inwardly smiled. She trusted him enough to not scream, but instead hold onto him. He was beginning to like that.

The drive to the college campus did not take as long as Kurama had wished it too, and by the end of it, Kiara was also starting to have second thoughts about getting out of the car as well.

"Well, we're here," Kurama said as he got out of the car, grabbing his forest green backpack from the back seat. Kiara followed suit and slung her own backpack onto her right shoulder.

"Okay, that's good. But where to first?" she asked, looking around at the different buildings. "They all look the same to me!"

"Well, first off we have Ancient Japanese History. It's inside that building over there," Kurama told her, pointing over at one of the smaller buildings.

"Okay, well, let's get to class then!"

* * *

The classes went smoothly. Almost everyone took an immediate liking to the girl, all except for a few of the more jealous girls, but it was almost impossible not to like this sunny girl. Wherever she went, it was like the sun came up there.

Especially all of the boys liked her, with her good looks and being a rich and famous girl that she was. But they did in fact keep their distance at seeing the unspoken challenge in their classmate Suichi's eyes.

Soon there was even a rumor around school that the two were going out, thanks to several of their classmate's uncanny observations that the two were relatively close.

"Suichi! Wait for me!" Kiara called as she managed to get out of the mob of Suichi-Minamino-fan club members. Kurama slowed his pace so she could catch up to him. "Are they always like that? Attacking innocent passerby's?" she joked.

Kurama cracked a smile. "Well, not all the time. If either Yuseke or Kuwabara were here, they tend to keep their distance."

Kiara nodded understandingly. "I think I'd like to meet these friends of yours. They sound like very nice people!"

"Well, that is very possible. Why don't you come with me to meet them tomorrow at the park? We agreed to all meet their a few days ago, and I'm sure they would be honored to meet you," Kurama suggested, a glimmer of hope rising in him. '_Maybe if she gets to know me a little better from my friends, it would be easier to ask her out and not get rejected.'_

'_Sound thinking Suichi,'_ Youko congratulated.

"That would be wonderful! Thanks!" Kiara gleefully shouted. "I can't wait!

'_Neither can I...'_

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Well, like I care! It's my story, and I can do whatever I like with it! (crosses arms and pouts) Anyway, the stories beginning to take shape. Kurama has admitted to himself he likes the girl. But what will happen in the next chapter that will take a surprise twist? You're going to have to wait, but not to worry! I updated that as well cause I'm in such a good mood! Well, see ya guys round! And review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Seeing is Believing

By Kiara Jaganshi

Chapter 6

A/N: Well, we're finally in chapter 6! Are you guys ready for this? Cause you sure better be! There is a slightly gory fight scene in here that might upset someone younger then 13, so please be careful if you choose to read this! The goriness was needed thanks to my own bloodthirsty soul. My Performance teacher did say that I had a violent soul after all! Oh well, who cares about that! Time for the story! If my new puppy dog will stop chewing on my fingers that is...

Disclaimer: I am but a mere mortal that is bent on world destruction that cannot afford either Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. Of course, Kiara Taisho is my original character, and the demon dude in this chapter is mine, I tell you! Mine!

* * *

It just didn't make any sense. That was what Kurama's mind was concentrated on at the time instead of the Science lecture he was supposed to be taking in. Kiara nudged him a couple of times in the ribs to get no response. She just shrugged it off and concentrated on taking notes.

'It doesn't make sense, Youko... If she's a youkai like you say she is, I should be able to sense her as well as you... And how can a youkai family have gotten so strong and such a big status in the Ningenkai without others noticing'

'Of course it doesn't make any sense. And I can't sense her for that matter either. I just asked Hiei to take a little drop into her mind, that's about it. And I don't know how her family got to powerful as well...'

'Stop dragging me into the subject,' Hiei interrupted.

'Well, you've read her mind, right? Tell us more!' Kurama urged him, anticipation running through his bones.

'I can't. She has a very powerful mental wall. Powerful enough that she can keep people she doesn't want out. About all I got was that she was a Inu-youkai, but by her looks and how powerful her mental defenses are, she is a very weak one at that.'

'How can you tell?' Youko asked, interested in something besides love affairs for once.

'Her mental defenses are strong, so unless she possesses a Jagan eye, or is a very, very, very strong demon to even surpass us, she has to have very low physical defenses and attacks,' Hiei explained, obviously in a rush. 'And you might want to pay attention to class...'

"Minamino-san! Minamino-san!" the teacher called. When Kurama looked down and nodded, he continued on. "It looks like you haven't been paying attention to the lecture, so can you tell me what I've been talking about?"

Kurama nodded cautiously, and glanced over at Kiara who had thrust her notebook at him unnoticed by the teacher. He looked at the notebook, and at the very top, in large letters said the words 'we're studying Non-Utopian fluids! You know, like goo and all!' Kurama smiled over at Kiara, and she returned his with one of her own.

"Actually, I can do better," Kurama replied to the teacher, flipping through a little more of Kiara's notes. "I think you're mistaken on one of your facts. You said near the beginning that a goo like substance made out of chemicals is the only non-utopian fluid ever discovered. It just so happens that substances like ketchup, mustard, honey, and barbecue sauces are also counted as non-utopian fluids." When the teacher looked at him in disbelief, he smiled smugly. "Now we've all learned something today, haven't we?"

"C-class dismissed!" the teacher shouted as he turned around and stormed into his office. A cheer ran through the class. It was the last class of the day, and it ended an hour early.

"You rock, Suichi-kun!" Kiara congratulated as the two gathered their books and walked out of the lecture-room.

"Why thank you miss," Kurama replied, bowing his head mockingly. "Now let's head on to the park. They're probably all ready there anyway."

"Okay."

It didn't take very long at all to drive over to the large park. Since it was a Wednesday and most people had either school or work still, the old park was left almost deserted. Kurama and Kiara slowly picked their way among the worn little trail until they came to a beautiful clearing, where Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara, Botan, Yuseke, and Hiei were all waiting.

"About time!" Yuseke called over. "And I see you've brought our new friend as well!"

"Who's she?" Kuwabara asked. "I don't think I know her. How do you know her Urameshi?"

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself!" Kiara interjected, not wanting to cause an uproar. "I'm Kiara Taisho, a classmate of Suichi's. I've just transferred from a college in Osaka, and Suichi here has kindly helped me from the very minute I stepped off of the train."

"Oh, how nice!" Keiko said, coming up and extending her hand out to her. "I'm Keiko! I'm Yuseke's girlfriend!"

Kiara accepted her hand and shook it. "That's so cool! I wish I had a boyfriend as nice and polite as Yuseke, Keiko!"

Everyone almost gagged at that last comment.

"Urameshi? Polite and nice? You gotta be kidding me!" Kuwabara sputtered.

"Oh, but he behaved like a gentleman around me, and had the best table manners I've ever seen when we went to La Petite!" Kiara corrected.

"Oh, well, let's talk about something else now," Yukina interrupted, not wanting a fight to begin about such petty things.

"Sure! Why don't we introduce ourselves now? Hi, I'm Botan!" Botan crowed happily. "And the orange haired oaf is Kuwabara! The lady who suggested a change of topic is Yukina, and standing next to her is Hiei, our all mysterious friend!" Kiara frowned a little at seeing Hiei, but that was only for a split second, and then she went back to smiling. It was log enough, though, for Yuseke, Hiei, and Kurama to notice.

"It's very nice to meet everyone of you guys! I hope we can be really good friends!" Kiara said happily. "But we're going to have to hold on to that occasion for like 5 minutes! I have to go to the bathroom real quick! I ran into some goopy stuff while coming here!" she explained, holding out her hands that were now covered in sticky stuff. "I'll be back in a little while!" She ran out of their sight after that.

"Kurama..." Hiei warned. Kurama nodded.

"I know. I think she suspects you were the one who tried to go into her mind before."

"Who exactly is she?" Botan interrupted. "I know she's Kiara Taisho, but what else? She doesn't exactly feel right to be human!"

"Well, that's because she's-." Kurama was cut off as Kiara came running back through a rather large bush.

"Run!" She shouted at them, pushing the on through to another, much larger clearing.

"What'd you mean?" Yuseke asked, but it became apparent when a large, ogre like creature came running after them. "Stand back!" he hollered at Kiara, stepping in front of her.

"No, I think you should! I've heard you're a tough fighter, but not that tough!" Kiara yelled back. She pushed him aside, muttered a few words underneath her breath, and stuck a piece of paper onto his forehead.

"What the heck!" Yuseke growled as he attempted to move. "I can't move!"

"Shut up and stand aside, Yuseke!" Kiara told him, holding a stance in front of the demon. "Hmm... You must be that A-class demon Shippo warned me about earlier this week..."

"Why yes I am!" the demon shouted triumphantly. "And I have come for you! The boss will be pleased to hear about this!"

"Oh now he won't!" Kiara shouted back, just as confidently. Out of nowhere, an old looking sword appeared in its sheath and all at her hip. She drew the small and rusty sword only for it to transform into a much larger saber like sword, much larger then herself. "You've asked for it!"

"Say's you!" The demon suddenly attacked, it's claws outstretched, ready to strike. Keiko gasped in horror because it looked like Kiara was going to get cut in half.

"KAZE NO KIZU!!!" Kiara yelled instead, swinging her sword down towards the ground. At her words, a huge wind collected in the swords path and rushed straight for the demon.

"AHHH!!!" the demon cried, the wind cutting him all over his body, blood spurting out of those wounds. He was dead before he hit the ground. His left arm was severed from his body, still twitching with half of its skin and bone torn off. Blood was pouring out of his eyes, nose, and mouth as well.

The rest could only look at the dead demon in wonder. That was until they heard a muffled sob coming from somewhere behind them.

Kurama quickly turned towards the sound and gasped. Kiara had in fact gotten hurt as well. The demons claws had made contact at her left shoulder and left a long and deep cut running across it. The wound and flesh around it had already turned a bluish purple hue, and blood was spurting every now and then from the cut.

Botan immediately ran over to her. She put both hands about an inch away from the wound, and blue spirit energy crackled from her hands as she attempted to seal the wound. But to no avail, the flesh kept reopening, and every time the blood came out in larger quantity.

'This can't be happening!' Kurama thought desperately.

'Yes it is, Kurama! You can't let our mate die now! Tell Botan to stop! This has to be treated differently!' Youko almost cried out, his voice full of pain.

Kurama nodded his head, and turned towards Botan, his eyes turning a golden color. "Botan, please stop. You'll only make her worse. She's been poisoned."

A/N: Okay, I know. I decided at the last minute to make this as gory as it first actually was... Oh well! Can you guys guess what that sword was? I hope you can! Cause if you guys guess right, I'll update faster! Hehe! Good luck to you guys! And don't worry, the next chapter will be up in a day or two as well! Anyway, gotta go! My Japanese Corner will have to wait until next chapter! Sorry! Ja ne until next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Seeing is Believing

By Kiara Jaganshi

Chapter 7

A/N: Hmm... I don't really know what to say, but I'm talking anyway! Okay, have you guys guessed it right yet? Well, okay, if you didn't, I'll tell you I guess... The sword Kiara was using was... -drum roll please- ...the Tesaiga!!! It was pretty easy to guess, I think. And I think some of you guessed some more to this. If Kiara can handle the Tesaiga so well, she must have human blood. That's right too! Kiara just happens to be a hanyou, don't you know? And now you know if you don't! Anyway, I'm looking for new character in my story. I need some characters for good and bad guys. And since I'm lazy and making up characters take work and concentration, I'm looking to you guys, my readers, to help me out! Please?

Ranyame325: Thanks for all the reviews! And don't worry, I don't mind my email getting flooded. I get like 500 emails a day anyway. I know. Aol counted for me. Oh, and I made Kiara act like Seshomaru sometimes on purpose too! I think it shows that they have a strong bond as well as it's funny, like you said! Hehe!Yume Jaganshi: Hello sis, and thank you for your wonderful comments and threats to kill me unless I update the rest of the chapters. It encouraged me to update. In a weird way...

Leiko Hikaru: Yeahy! Thanks for all the reviews! I love you so much right now! Here's chapter 7 now! Oh, by the way, Keiko is plotting some kinda evil plan against you after that comment in the review for chapter 4... Just a warning.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and no one, especially the great Youko Kurama and great Seshomaru, the best and hottest and sexiest silver haired Bishies to ever walk the animated earth. I just own my little original character Kiara and some other peoples... I think.

* * *

They had all agreed to take the now unconscious Kiara back to Genkai's house to be treated by the old woman. 

"Please Genkai, help her!" Kurama pleaded as he sat anxiously next to her by the futon Kiara was now lying in.

"Shush, kitsune. I will help her best I can, but this is even beyond my understanding," Genkai replied gravely as she wrapped up the wound in several lairs of bandages. She muttered something and there was a sudden flash of red ki. "Now we must leave her alone. It is up to her to live or not."

Kurama nodded understandingly and followed the woman into another room where Yuseke, Kuwabara, and Hiei waited.

"How is she?" Yuseke asked, concern showing in his face as well as his voice.

"She is fine. The demon's claws contained poison in them, that is all. It keeps the wound from closing unless they use select herbs, plants, and incantations to close it back."

"Okay, now that that is solved, mind explaining what happened back at the park?" Kuwabara asked as well. "She took on an A-class demon, beet him up with just on attack, and now I'm really confused!"

"You must be stupider then you look then," Hiei stated quietly. "Anyone could see at that point that she had let down her barrier and the fact that she was a hanyou reeked all over."

"Oh yeah? And how would you know that, shrimp?" Kuwabara argued.

"Because, unlike other, more stupid beings, I pay attention to details."

"Why you-!"

"Kuwabara, let it lie! At least we now know that she's youkai."

"We're you listening to me earlier, detective? I said she was a hanyou, a hybrid, two opposing forces," Hiei said with a sneer. "You must be dumb too."

"A hanyou? How could a hanyou be that strong, and have such a strong weapon as well?" Yuseke shouted, not even aware he had been dissed.

"More importantly, where's Kiara?"

The 5 turned to face the source of the voice. At the screen door was a well-built man with long silver hair, golden eyes, and dog-ears. He was wearing a strange, red outfit.

"Who are you?" Hiei demanded.

"None of your business. Now, I'll ask again. Where's Kiara?" the man asked again.

"None of your business," Yuseke retorted.

"Why you-!"

"Why don't we trade-off?" Kurama suggested. "You tell us your name, and I tell you where Kiara is."

"Feh! Fine! My name is Inuyasha. SO glad to meet you," he drawled. "Now, I'm losing my temper. Where's my niece?"

"Your 'niece' is in the next room," Genkai replied for them all. "She's unconscious at the moment."

Inuyasha marched right inside, ripped open the shoji doors, and went directly to the futon where he picked Kiara up and slung her over his shoulder. Then he grabbed the sword lying next to her with the free hand.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going with her?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Home, where do you think?" the man said with a very annoyed click of his tongue. "If you want to visit her, come to Osaka. You can find her there." With those last words, Inuyasha ran out of the shrine and out of sight.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked politely.

"Yeah, I got it fox," Hiei grumbled. "He let down his mental defenses for some reason. He must have known I was psychic. He wanted us to come. He wanted to know who we were, and what we were to Kiara. It's true he is related to her somehow as well."

"Address?" Kurama requested.

Hiei growled again. "1903 Mitsukake Douro, Osaka, Japan."

"Perfect Hiei."

* * *

"Why exactly are we going?" Yuseke asked the following Saturday as they headed for Osaka in Kurama's silver Porsche. 

Kurama's eyes turned gold again and his hair turned silver at the ends. "To rescue my mate, of course," Youko replied out of Kurama.

"Youko? Haven't seen you in a while. Anyway, your mate?"

"Of course. Why else would we have introduced you to her," Youko growled. His eyes then returned back to emerald orbs and his hair ends changed to fiery red as usual.

"Did I say something stupid?" Kurama asked them.

"Um, not really," Kuwabara replied evasively. "Anyway, keep your eyes on the road and don't hurt that poor old lady over there!"

Kurama turned just in time to miss the elderly woman, and kept driving. "Anyway, we're going because I want to know if Kiara is safe and okay. Don't listen to whatever Youko said."

"Oh, okay then. Youko said something completely different..." Yuseke muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing... Nothing at all..."

* * *

Okay, here's your long awaited Japanese Corner again! I'm doing words you might already know already today cause I'm lazy. (sorry. my dog is barking at me adn I'm getting a headache)

Youkai --- demon

Ningen --- human

Reikai --- Spirit World

Makai --- Demon World

Ningenkai --- Human World

Shokubutsu --- plant life

Doubutsu --- animals

Sakana --- fish

Okay, that's it for that now. Review and suggest ideas, characters, and words please! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Seeing is Believing

By Kiara Jaganshi

Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, are you guys liking the story? Now Inuyasha is thrown into the bargain as well, and who knows who else will be coming in! Well, actually, several more people will be thrown into the story in this chapter... Oh, and if some people were by any chance wondering, earlier in this story, I think in the second chapter, Kiara mentioned that she wanted to stay with her uncle, aunt, cousin, father, Shippo, and Miroku and Sango. I'm not going to say anything that gives it all away since it is relevant to this story, but I will say that it was not a mistake. And the fact that Sango and Miroku are not 100's and 100's of years old. They are about the same age as Kagome. And Kagome at the time is about 38 years old. How you ask? All will be revealed in time...

Oh, and I'm so sorry I haven't posted the other new stories yet... It's just that my computer crashed, but luckily I had copies of everything. Then, I realized that it was my birthday, hurried up to reboot, then I found out that I lost all of my new story' disks... Then I was like, not to worry! I've got it saved to a computer at my Japanese school! So today, I hurried during break to the computer, and guess what? I forgot my password... I feel so horrible today as well... My tummy hurts and I have a major migraine cause the new bell at Westidge is too loud, I mean way, way, way too loud, and the people who were supposed to fix it never came to fix it... Oh my poor head, but not to worry. I've got chapter 9 coming up probably on Sunday or Monday, so be prepared! I might even update again today! Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to my dear friend and mentor, Lisa Tanaka. My best friend who currently, and has always, resided in Japan.

Disclaimer: You already know the drill. I don't own any anime characters. I just own Kiara, and I do not own any of the other made up characters. The people who made them up, as I will mention below, or the people I based them on, are the owners, I guess... But I guess I will keep Mitsukake for myself cause I don't think the guy who I based him on will appreciate it...

****

**

* * *

**

Yawn Kiara rose sleepily to a sitting position on a bed covered by a down, lavender comforter. _'Wait a minute... How'd I end up back in my own room in Osaka?'_

"Good to see you're awake!" She turned around sharply over to her desk where Shippo sat on her comfortable and fluffy armchair. "I thought you were in a coma!" The little ball of fur literally threw himself at her midsection, making her go oof in pain.

"Okay, I think you've expressed your love for me enough now..." Kiara told the little kit, wincing from the pressure applied to her still fragile frame. "I'm a sick person, you know."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Shippo shouted, jumping onto the bed next to her, wrapping her arms around his own slender shoulders. "Seshomaru wants to see you in his 'office'."

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!?" Kiara yelled in exasperation, throwing back the covers. "Now Daddy's probably got himself all worked up and is going to yell at me or something about how I'm a stinkin' weakling and that I sleep in late for the pleasure of my family!" she raved as she walked into her closet. She mumbled incoherent things for about 2 minutes before stepping back out of the closet wearing a shirt that was rigidly cut at the bottom and the sleeves so it had absolutely no sleeves, and the bottom of the tight shirt came just above her belly button. She wore plain, black and silver baggy pants for easy movement. Kiara stomped over to her full-length mirror, took a silver hair scrunchy from a nearby dresser top, and tied her hair up in a high ponytail.

"C'mon," she growled as she grabbed the back of Shippo's brown vest. Kiara ran as fast as she could through all of the halls of the huge mansion, across the acreage of the grounds, and into another, much bigger, building.

"About time!" Kiara grinned at seeing Inuyasha standing by another doorway to another room. "Fluffy's waiting for you."

"That's what I thought," she grumbled to herself, walking into a hidden elevator, Inuyasha close at her heals.

"You know, since there aren't any strangers and enemies around, you can stop pretending to be human," Shippo reminded.

Kiara blinked several time in confusion, but then smiled at the kitsune. "Oh, right..." she said apologetically. She concentrated on the space before her for a couple of seconds, and her body began to change.

Her hair first changed in length by about 3 inches. The silver streaks of her hair glistened like new snow, even as matching silver dog ears appeared on the top of her head, in a similar fashion as Inuyasha's were, except less cocky. She became taller about 2 inches, and her body became fuller. A silver tail also appeared, looking as if it were giving off an incandesant light in the darker interior of the elevator.

"There, all done," Kiara said in conclusion even as the elevator came to a stop. "I guess it's time to face the wrath of my dear father..."

* * *

It was all getting too confusing. Kurama and the others had arrived the estate about 15 minutes ago, and were instantly admitted in. They were all escorted down by elevator into a dark, cavern like room, the size of a football field. His youkai eyes helped him to see what was going on inside the large, dimly lit room.

It really wasn't his fault that he was confused. So were the rest of them. Hiei was more furious then confused, but yes, it was something along those terms. A taiyoukai with flowing silver hair had smirked at them, pushed them with a very strong energy blast into the darkest corner of the room, and put up a barrier around the 6 by 6 foot area, so not even the great Youko Kurama could not get out of this.

_'That little dog thinks he's all that... Well, I'll just show him who's the best taiyoukai... First I'll do this... Yeah, and that. Nah, more like this... Oh, of course!'_ Youko was mumbling at the moment, along with other incoherent things. (sound familiar?) 

"Youko, please shut the hell up," Kurama stated in his usual calm tone, not even changing expressions. Yuseke and Kuwabara stared at him in shock even as he just stood there with his always-calm smile.

It was at that time that 3 figures entered the room. One was very small, ands from the distance, looked as if about a foot or 2 tall. The next figure right behind it was tall, and walked with an elegance only demon's of certain status could possess. Another figure behind it held it's neck up high, turning it's head every few seconds as if he picked up the hint that there were more people in the room then it seemed.

And there was that arrogant inu. The demon that had put this restricting barrier up. The people contained inside could talk and move all the wanted, but would not be sensed or heard by any other outside of the barrier. It still aloud them to see through the barrier and hear the conversation however, something Kurama was at the moment grateful for.

He watched silently as the three figures walked up to the taller frame of the great taiyoukai. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Seshomaru waited patiently for the three to come closer, waiting in anticipation as he conjured up images of the upcoming conversation. This was going to be interesting.

Kiara almost stomped her way over to Seshomaru, still keeping her usual elegance and serenity around her.

"It is about time you have shown up in front of this Seshomaru," he greeted, nodding his head to his brother and the little kit.

"Ah, cut the crap!" Kiara retorted back. "I'm not gonna keep up my act of peacefulness, and you're going to quit your act of snobby ness! I want to know exactly what's going on!"

"My dear daughter, this is unacceptable," Seshomaru replied, clucking his tongue in disapproval. "Have I not taught you the manners required to become the proper inu-youkai?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Father!" she continued. "That was an A class demon that attacked me! And in front of civilians, nonetheless! I have always thought, and been told in return, that the enemy will not reveal itself, let alone let normal college students see them! Okay, well, Hiei's not really all that normal..." Her ears pricked to a corner as she heard something that sounded like an annoyed grunt and laughter. "I want to know why!"

"If you want to know so badly, why don't you come and try to defeat this Seshomaru?"

* * *

(I know, I'm switching a lot, but forgive me! It's hard to do it this way as well, but it's the only way!)

None of them could believe their eyes. Yuseke gaped open mouthed as the silver taiyoukai and another figure argued over something, the figure doing most of the arguing however.

Kuwabara had his hands over his mouth as he leaned onto the raged wall. This was all just too much. If it wasn't for that girl, Kira or something, he wouldn't be trapped in the barrier of a strong demon he didn't know, in a place he didn't know, and with Hiei f all people! He would have been okay if it was just Yuseke and Kurama, but Hiei?

Hiei of course was not doing anything at all but watching the antics of the other forms. He wasn't panicked. He was not in fear. Heck, he didn't even give a care as to if he were here or not! The only thing that was pissing him off at the moment was the taiyoukai's manner. Nobody, he means nobody, can be an arrogant jerk besides him!

Kurama was looking amusedly over at the 4. He didn't know either what was going on, but Youko had reassured him that it was all-okay, and that they would demand to know where Kiara was as soon as he found a weakness in the barrier.

They all snapped their necks up towards the ceiling as something snapped with a golden light there. They looked back at the figures to see that two of them, including the taiyoukai himself, were engaged in battle.

The silver youkai had a long, golden whip extended from his middle finger on his right hand. The other form was using brute strength and attacking wildly, almost as if planned. The two forms drew closer even as they battled it out fiercely. They both never made contact for each were just one step ahead of the other. Maybe it was just some coincidence, or a trick of the mind, but it seemed as if the second form had a furry, silver tail, swishing back and forth as the figure continued to spin, jump, punch, kick, and block the other.

It didn't take long for the two to make their way across the field to about 10 feet away from the barrier it's self. Now they could clearly make out the second figure. She was a female youkai, long silver and black hair in a high ponytail, silver dog ears on top of her head, and a silver tail as well.

Suddenly, the female kicked the taiyoukai soundly in the stomach all the way over to the barrier. The youkai hit the wall a couple of feet away from the edge of the barrier. As the female came in for the finishing blow, his whip came out again, knocking her the right, right into the barrier.

As suddenly as the female had attacked, the barrier flickered and disappeared all together. As the youkai got up off the ground, her silver ears twitched and pivoted back towards the direction of the stunned Spirit Detective. She slowly turned her head around, letting her nose take in the unusual scent that was at the same time familiar to her.

She gasped, taking a step back towards the already smirking taiyoukai. "S-Suichi?"

Kurama just stared at her, letting everything sink in. "Kiara?"

* * *

Okay, guess what? I've got some good news, and some bad news. I will put up a new chapter of Feudal Fire and True Wonders up cause I finally finished typing them anyway. Bad new is, I still can't find my other stories, so you'll have to wait a little bit more for them! If anything, I've got the written copies anyway, so I can always retype them... -sniff- See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Seeing is Believing

By Kiara Jaganshi

Chapter 9

A/N: Yo! It's me again, and sorry for the really late update... I feel really bad... But I'm so bored. So bored... -starts to sing a song- I'm so bored! That's why I'm singing the bored Blues! Woo! -Goes back to normal- Ehem, sorry for that. Anyway... I am having writers block for some reason. I've got an outline written out for a couple more chapters, but I haven't been getting the inspiration I usually get for each chapter. Actually, I didn't know how this chapter would end up, just cause. Oh, and don't get mad at me. This chapter sucks. Really, my worst chapter yet. Here are the replies to all the reviews. I think you should all read the one to Sliver

Sliver: Thanks for pointing that out. I know that Kiara is also my penname. There is a good explanation for it though. It is in fact not a Mary-Sue. I just like the name Kiara, and that was the nickname given to me and spoken to me by my closest friends. I couldn't really come up with a good name for the character of Kiara in this story, so it was suggested to me by a friend that I just make it Kiara, modeling the character after me, but not exactly. Kiara is more mature, and less quiet. I'm a naturally shy person in person, and don't get me wrong, I like to talk, but I don't like talking to strangers on the phone or in person. There, you've got it all out not. Just want to point out Kiara is not a Mary-Sue. And neither am I. We are totally separate entities. After all, her name is Kiara **_Taisho_**. My penname and nickname is Kiara **_Jaganshi_**. If you would have paid attention to details, you would have noticed. Thanks for your time, and for your review. I'm sure other people were wanting to say the same thing to me. Still, I hope you like my fanfic!

Ranyame325: Okay, well, here's chapter 9! And thanks for your support and help. I really enjoy getting good feedback!

Unicorn-Girl-Dragon-Lady (did I get that right?): Thank you for volunteering to be in my fic! It really helps, and you will be playing a major part in this fanfic! Oh, and please tell me, does your character get hyper? Or is she one of the relatively calm people that seem to always control your temper, except for the rare occasion, like Kurama?

Leiko Hikaru: Once again, thanks! Thanks for the support, the help, and just urging me to update, I guess! It helps me update faster! I will try to tell you later at school if I'm going to update tomorrow or not! Okay? Okay.

Yume Jaganshi: Hey sis! And you know, instead of making me go through the hassle of finding out if I you reviewed or not, you could always tell me. Oh, and here's your appearance!

Special Thanks to Yume for this chapter. I couldn't have made this fanfic possible without her, as you will soon see. Thanks for taking up that role!

Disclaimer: Okay, here goes. I have no claim whatsoever of any anime character ever. If you have any complaints, please file it over there with my poo-flinging monkey. He will probably be 'courteous' and 'help' you. Maybe...

* * *

Both Kiara and Kurama stood there in silence, just gaping at each other. That is, until Yuseke broke the silence.

"Hey! Lovebirds! I'd hate to interrupt this thing, but can anybody fill me in? I've been lost from, oh, let's say, hmm, ever since the demon attacked us?" Yuseke stated, waving his hands above him.

"They weren't after you," Kiara corrected absently, tucking a loose strand of hair back into her ponytail.

"What? Then who was it after?" Kuwabara demanded in that goofy tone of his, stalking past Kurama and right up to her face. "Huh? And who are you anyway?"

Kiara let out a small giggle before regaining her composure. She concentrated hard for a few seconds, and she reverted back into her human form. "Does this trigger anything?"

No one said a word. The only sound that broke the silence was the sound of the elevator coming back down.

"KIARA!!!" some one shouted as soon as the elevator doors closed. A young girl with mahogany red hair sprinted across the large interior of the now well-lit room to engulf Kiara in a tight bear hug. "I missed you so much!"

Now everyone was really confused. Kurama gave Kiara a questioning look, but she hadn't noticed. She was too busy giving the girl a hug back, telling her how she missed her and all as well.

"I guess we're not supposed to ask..." Kurama murmured. But everyone besides Yuseke and Kuwabara being youkai, they heard it clearly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry... I think we should go to another, much more comfortable room," Kiara apologized, sending the silver taiyoukai a cold glare.

She beckoned them all with her hand, and taking the other girl's hand in the other, walked back into the elevator. It took about a minute or so to get back up, and when so, she immediately headed into another door in the same building. This time, the room did not look as if bats inhabited it, and was indeed cozy. The walls were a cheering, deep red, the carpet a matching white. In the middle of the room were two red and white couches, a few armchairs, and a love seat. A pinkish rug with ornate red designs covered the area the seats surrounded.

"Please. Sit down," the other female youkai asked them, gesturing at the seats with the hand she had pulled free from Kiara. "I'd rather sit then stand."

Everyone took her advice and sat down. Kuwabara and Yuseke sitting on a couch, Seshomaru taking an especially comfy armchair, the mahogany haired girl in another, more ornate, armchair, Inuyasha and Hiei choosing to stand at opposite walls, and Kiara sitting down on one side of the love seat, Kurama making sure to sit next to her on the other side before the other girl could take his chosen spot.

"Now, to start it off, let's introduce ourselves," Shippo suggested. "I'm getting confused here!" he added in that cute voice of his, giving them all a puppy dog pout.

"That's okay with me," Kiara told him, smiling at him as she placed the little fox on her lap. "You all probably know already, but I'll say it anyway. I'm Kiara Taisho."

"Hi everyone! I'm Shippo!" the kitsune introduced as well.

Kurama nodded in agreement. "I am known as Suichi Minamino here in the human world, but you may all call me Kurama." Kiara shot him a confused glance, but he shrugged it off, much to the dismay of Youko, who was taking things to the extreme but depicting detail after detail of things he would do to the girl.

Inuyasha snorted by the wall directly behind Kiara. "Feh. Inuyasha."

Hiei gave off a similar air, but said nothing.

"The shorty's Hiei. I'm Yuseke Urameshi," Yuseke said, propping his head up with his hand as his elbow rested on the arm of the couch.

"I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara!" Kuwabara boasted. When seeing the unaffected and unfazed expressions on the strange youkais' faces, his face fell.

"This Seshomaru has no wish to become friendly with any," the taiyoukai replied.

"And to finish, I'm Yume!" the girl with the mahogany hair ended. "Nice to meet you all!"

"Now that that's over with, why was that demon after you?" Hiei cut in, surprising them all by actually talking.

"That depends..." Kiara replied evasively. "How much do you already know about demons?" she asked.

"Hn. I have no need to explain myself to lowly demon's trying to get by as pathetic humans," Hiei snapped back, not able to control the sudden rise of his temper.

"You should know by now, Kiara," Seshomaru added. "They are no ordinary humans."

"Um, okay. Why don't you go first, so we can get an idea of how much we can actually tell you?" Kiara suggested.

"Fine by me," Yuseke said, eager to break the uneasy silence between most of them. He told the strange youkai's of how he died, Rei Kai, Botan, Kuwabara, not much about Kurama and Hiei, just about how the two thieves were youkai's from the Makai, and about the rest of their past as Spirit Detectives.

"Oh, so you're little manipulating toys of Enma's," Yume stated, clapping her hands together. "I get it now! Kinda..."

"So you're an avatar?" Kiara demanded of Kurama. She then turned to Hiei. "And you're a hanyou?"

When both nodded in response, her head slumped down. "Oh, my poor little head..."

"It is now time for you to hold up your end of the bargain," Kurama reminded, curious about this all. This was going to be an interesting day after all.

Kiara nodded, sighing. She looked over at Seshomaru, getting his approval. "Okay, well, as you can now probably tell, I am an inu youkai. To be more exact, I am a hanyou. A hybrid between the human world and the demon. I am also the daughter of Seshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and the top enterpriser of Taisho Inc.

"We are, um, not actually from 'here'. We do not belong here as you all do. I guess that's all I can tell you right now... Besides the fact that demons of any size and strength attack all members of our strangely intertwined family periodically. I just didn't see an A class youkai coming, that's all."

Just then, the another door to that room opened allowing them all to gaze into the face of another women, looking to be around the same age of them. She had luscious brown hair, a small braid on one side, and she was just a little under 6 feet tall.

"Special Delivery!" she called out, bringing an armload of mail and dumping it into the surprised lap of Seshomaru. "More mail for you, sir!"

"Okay, what's a pretty teenager doing in a place like this?" Kuwabara demanded, standing up for emphasis. "I demand to know!"

"Sorry 'bout that. He's got a stupid honor code or something," Yuseke apologized.

"Oh, it's perfectly alright! I'm Mylin! And no, I'm not a teenager," she replied. "I might look the part, but I'm 1,481 years old!" She put a finger to her chin in thought. "Actually, I think my birthday was last month, so now I'm 1,482 years old! How swell!"

Yuseke and Kuwabara sweat dropped, then sat back down, none too reassured by this weird family of youkai's.

"Exactly what species of youkai are you?" Kurama asked politely.

"Oh, well, I'm a fire dragon!" Mylin said. "Not too much into fighting though. I'd rather watch TV or go clubbing or something!" she joked. Or at least the Rei Kai Tantei's hoped.

"Well, if that is all we've got to say, can I go already?" Inuyasha suddenly interrupted.

"Dad, please mind your manners!" Yume barked, whipping around to give him a cold glare. "We have guests!"

"And you too, Daddy!" Kiara agreed, fixing Seshomaru with a look that spoke volumes. "Or I will take away your chocolate! And, um, your other sweets!"

"Wait a minute!" Yuseke cut in, once again. "You were fighting your own father in there?" he asked, surprised. "You must be crazy!"

"Hey! I prefer daring and cunning!" Kiara pouted. "And I wasn't 'fighting' him!"

"Then what were you doing?" Hiei snidely commented.

"I was trying to convince him the errors of his ways," she replied back coldly. "No need to get so agitated. We do it all the time!"

'_Kurama, go over to that dunce of a father and gave him a piece of your mind!' _Youko seethed, wrapping his claws around his heart.

'_Control you temper!' _Hiei interjected. _'All is not what is seems to be!'_

'_Have you been able to drop into any of their minds, Hiei?'_

'_Of course not, Kurama. They have a perfect barricade up against any and all mental attacks. Even my Spirit Flash isn't working.'_

'_Excuse me,' _Youko asked in as polite a tone as he could muster, _'but what's a Spirit Flash?'_

'_It's a mental attack. It is supposed to blind the person from the mental attacks of the user.'_

'_Ah... That explains a lot...' _Youko muttered, grumbling bout nosy hybrids that snuck into his head.

* * *

A/N: Um, yes, the chapter sucks, like I stated earlier. But please forgive me. Next chapter will get more interesting. Like the confession Kurama has to make to Seshomaru about his daughter. Then there is always Kurama's parting 'gift' to Kiara. Things get a little more complicated as well. Koenma is now in on the picture. I'm not going to say any more. It will just ruin it all for you. But not to worry! I will update tomorrow night, so be on your best behavior! Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Seeing is Believing

By Kiara Jaganshi

Chapter 10, Sentimental Values

A/N: Okay, here's the long awaited update! Anyway, sorry for the long wait. It happens that when I was supposed to update it a while back, I got really sick. I came home from school, then in the middle of the night, I woke up screaming and all cause my stomach hurt like hell. You wouldn't believe it. It was so painful. They took me to the Emergency Room around 3 in the morning, and when I got there, they stuck a needle in my arm. One in my elbow place, and one on my wrist. There were two bottles of blood stuck on me, and I almost fainted, even being the gore lover that I am. I felt horrible. Then they made me drink this cup of awful nasty white stuff, and all of it, and it made me want to gag, and I couldn't feel my tongue, lips, mouth, throat, stomach, or anything else it touched, including my finger which I stuck in there, and I felt a little better. Then they wheeled me around in a wheelchair for a couple of hours. And guess what? I'm afraid of wheelchairs. Don't ask. It was all thanks to a movie a dear friend forced me to watch… (glares at Yume) If you really want to know, I'll tell you. But anyway, they took a bunch of x-rays of me, I still hurt like hell, and they thought I had appendicitis. It was stupid. I told them I didn't. Then they told me I could only eat liquids and jello and all that good stuff, gave me medicine, and told me to come back on Friday. Did I? HELL NO! Anyway, then I went for a couple weeks with little pangs, but now I'm completely healed. But what else happened to slow my update? happened. He log on screen wouldn't come on. It's happened to me before. Last time, it went on for 4 months before I could log on again. And now, I can log on! Weee!!! I'm back!!! My tummy don't hurt!!! Kurama is hot! Youko is hotter! So on, so forth!!! Anyway, here's the chapter you all wanted dearly!

Note: Most things that are all italics are probably flashbacks. Probably. Besides talking in your mind and all. You guys know what I mean.

Disclaimer: You know what? I'm really getting tired of this for some reason… -sigh- Maybe cause it's a continual reminder that I don't own Youko Kurama? -another sigh- I don't know… I'm so melodramatic sometimes. Anyway, you know it. I don't own no one. Besides Kiara. She's mine. And Sliver, another reminder, Kiara is a fiction of my imagination, not a Mary-Sue. Just to let you know, once again. Thank you, and I hope to see you in my reviews again. –bows and walks away-

* * *

Guess whose prov it is? Tee hee!

Hmm… Kurama was one interesting person… I can't really get him out of my mind… I can't believe he's a youkai as well! And that Yuseke and the rest know about us and all. It's a disturbing thought… Hiei's probably still sneaking into my head, or at least trying too… I've known he was the one who tried to get into my mind, but I just shrugged it off as some ningen who can't control their powers, or aren't aware of them. Maybe I shouldn't have dismissed the Jagan Eye out so quickly… So glad I didn't tell them everything.

Ooh… But for some reason, I feel so drawn to that Kurama… Or Suichi, whatever he goes by… He's so nice to me, and polite. I haven't seen a guy so polite before in my life! Especially since he's a youkai, but… He's just too nice… What does he want? He must have something up his little youkai ass…

Oh god. Did I just think that? Uncle Inuyasha is rubbing off on me…

* * *

Somewhere else

Kurama sat comfortably on the corner of his forest green bed. He gave off a heartfelt sigh. Nothing was going according to plan.

'_It's not my fault! He asked what we wanted with that daughter of his, so I replied just as honestly as I could! You know what I said was true.'_

'_Youko, please, save me the excuses. I've heard them over and over from you before. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go do homework,' _Kurama replied, getting up and walking over to his desk area, picking up a history book that was carelessly thrown onto the floor on the way.

'_But don't you remember the thrill? It was amazing... And so fun. C'mon! You know it was.'_

* * *

Flashback

"_Come here, avatar," Seshomaru commanded Kurama after Kiara, Yume, and Mylin had politely excused themselves from the group, with urging and help from the Taiyoukai, Hanyou, and Kitsune-Youkai. The silent lord led him out of the room and into yet another adjoining room; surprisingly with no windows and no furniture to speak of besides the small, waist high table holding up the small lamp._

"_Lord Seshomaru? What could you possibly have to say to this one?" Kurama asked mockingly, his face a display of innocence. _

"_You know of what this Seshomaru speaks of," Seshomaru seethed, showing a display of emotion not usually seen in the silent taiyoukai. "You dare to mock this lord?"_

"_Of course not," Kurama replied fluidly. "I am merely showing my respect for you through my humble riddles." _

"_That is not what I have brought you forth for, avatar. What is your goal in seducing my daughter?"_

_Kurama's face stayed completely straight. "Why nothing, my lord. I just wish to stay close to her, hoping to be of some aid to the great taiyoukai, known throughout the lands of all Asia."_

_Seshomaru began to growl, but then stopped suddenly as Kurama's eyes began to change to yellow around the edges._

"_So sorry, old chap," Youko drawled out. "Kurama kept me from talking. You know how humans are. Anyway, I wish to make your beloved daughter mine." His eyes flashed as he stated that. "I will make her mine, despite your opinion."_

"_Do as you wish," the taiyoukai sneered. "For her to fall into your unworthy hands would be neigh impossible."_

"_We will see about that."_

* * *

End Flashback

Kurama awoke from his reminiscing with a jerk. He was sill mad at Youko, and there was no reason to remember such things.

'_Damn you, Youko...'_

Elsewhere in a Tree… 

Hiei was deep in thought in a high tree in the forest. It was a cool night, and the breeze made the leaves shake with a musical twinkle.

'That kitsune... Always doing things because of his emotions... NOW who's going to get him out of it... What is he doing, anyway... Toying with the daughter of a taiyoukai... Never the less, a strong taiyoukai at that... If only my Jagan could work-.'

Hiei sat up on his comfortable tree branch.

'Now why didn't I think of that earlier?'

* * *

Somewhere Else…. (I'm so creative)

A man with dark brown hair down to the middle of his back paced across the floor. He waited impatiently for someone, anyway, to come.

Finally, the door to the warehouse creaked open, and a tall, beautiful women (who seemed as if her eyes glowed in the dark) with short, black hair stepped in, carrying a small bundle wrapped in furs in her arms.

The man smiled at her, not with a smile of gratitude and friendship, but one of sinister evil. He walked over to her, making sure he stayed out of reach from her.

"Give it to me."

The women wagged her finger in front of him. "Not until I get what I came for."

"Give it to me," the man told her again, with desperation in his voice.

"No. Give ME what I came for first."

Finally giving in, the man took out a small book from his jacket pocket. "Here," he said, throwing is over to her feet. "Now please, give it here!"

The women smiled at him and tossed the bundle over, carefully picking up the book. Its cover was fading, and some of its transcripts were very hard to read.

"Ah. The hardships and downside of printing on the skin of humans…" she muttered as she lovingly caressed the book with one hand.

"Now get out," the man commanded, his tone now harsh. "Move. I need room, and quiet. Yes, quiet. Get out, Nami."

The women once again looked at the man with a smile. "You're welcome, Yain." She turned and walked back towards the door, swishing her hips all the more. "Just don't call me in the middle of the night," she added seductively. When seeing that all of his concentration was on the fur-wrapped bundle, she slammed the door after her, walking into the darkness that was night…


	11. Chapter 11

Seeing is Believing

By Kiara Jaganshi

Chapter 11, Youko's Hard Core Love

A/N: Okay, have you noticed the chapter titles lately? Well, I decided to do that, and I'll probably doing so to all the chapters. Anyway, how are you all? Um, I'm just fine. Wow, it echoes in here. Echo, echo, echo… Wee… Anyway, in this chapter, they go to an enclosed park. It's basically a park like environment inside a building. Just so you'd know. Okay, now onto the long awaited chapter! And don't worry, the only reason I haven't updated is cause I lost the disk for a while, and now I have found it! Yeahy! You can expect chapter 12 in less then a week! This story is just getting warmed up!

Disclaimer: Okay, anyway, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. My twin, Yume, owns herself, and well, yes, I do own Kiara. She is MY OC character, not myself. Okay? Okay.

Kiara woke up, sleepy headed and tired. Just, plain tired. If you really think about it, it was more then just plain drowsiness. She was worried, anxious, and for some reason, on her toes.

'_What shall I indulge myself on this fine morning…?' _After opening the curtains to find rain pouring as hard as it could, she took back what she thought. _'Okay... What shall I indulge myself on this bad morning?'_

As if on cue, a car honked outside. _'Wait a minute… Last time this happened, Kurama was there…' _Afraid of what she'd see, Kiara slowly turned to see the car that honked. She sighed in relief.

"Kiara! Come out and play!" Shippo shouted up to her, while Kagome waved at her from the drivers seat. Mylin and Yume stuck their heads out of the back window of the dodge neon and stuck their tongues out at her.

'_Well, at least he's a fox... What is it with foxes and car horns...?' _

"I'll be right out!" Kiara shouted out. She quickly changed into a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt with the design of Taisho Corporation on it. She left her hair to cascade down her back, and didn't even bother with make up. Knowing her Aunt Kagome and little cousin Shippo, they would be heading to the nearest park, even in all the rain.

"Here I am!" she said as she hopped into the passenger seat, Shippo settling down on her lap.

"Finally!" Kagome reproved.

"Let's go! Let's go!"

Kurama sighed as he followed Yuseke down to the pond. It wasn't that he didn't like being out with the detective on a rainy day to an inside park, but it was the fact that they were there at the new public property because of another mission. When he thought of all the things he could be doing about Kiara at the moment, it just made him want to cry. Actually, it made Youko want to cry.

"Er, Kurama, you've been quiet and sighing for the last, oh, I dunno, half an hour?" Yuseke interrupted. "How about you help me out and help me look for that energy signal already?"

The red head nodded, ignoring Youko's muttering of things he would do to the raven-haired boy when he got out. "Of course. I sense something coming from our right. Let us investigate it."

Yuseke just shrugged his shoulders and followed the avatars lead. "I think that's the way to the smaller, enclosed pond," he added helpfully. Kurama rewarded him with a smile.

And his smile just grew wider as they entered the clearing, seeing two very familiar figures.

Kiara finished her the enchantment and gazed at her handiwork. She grinned seeing the small kit's look at not seeing his tail where it belonged. "Shippo, you can't see it. We can't have you go out in public with your little tail and cute feet."

Shippo grumbled as he straightened the blue and green striped t-shirt he had on. But these sneakers feel… Weird!" he complained, kicking one foot up in the air to make his point, nearly ripping his jeans in the process.

Kagome gave her a reassuring smile and walked down the pathway that Yume and Mylin had disappeared onto. Kiara just sighed again, grabbed the small fox, and followed in her aunt's footsteps.

"Be nice, too Shippo. I don't want you to start using fox fire in the middle of a-," Kiara was saying to him, before she stopped in her tracks to see what Mylin, Yume, and Kagome were all staring at.

"Nice to see you too, Kiara," Kurama said, breaking the silence that had befallen them all.

'_No use acting all innocent and good, Kurama,' _Youko wryly informed his companion.

Kurama sighed, ignoring his elder's remark. It had been some time since they had all met up, exchanging pleasantries and such, but after a while, they had all gone their own ways. Yume, Mylin, and Yuseke had settled down on a bench to discuss different fighting techniques and each of their own battle experience. Shippo and Yume's mother, as well as Kiara's aunt, Kagome, were busy in a game of hide the chocolate. Kiara was off in her own little word, seeming to pick flowers from their beds at random to add to the few in her arm.

'_Make talk. Make conversation. Tell her our intentions. Then you can take her into a secluded corner, rip off both of our clothe, then show her male dominance at it's highest,' _Youko advised him eagerly.

"I did not just hear that."

Kurama turned around, not surprised to see the short fire demon behind him, his ruby eyes as wide as they possibly could get.

"You sick, sick, slut of the Makai."

"You hurt me, Hiei," Youko answered sarcastically through Kurama's lips, emerald eyes tinged with specks of gold. Taking the opportunity, Youko grinned, his smile showing on Kurama's face, and turned their face around to fix onto Kiara, who was just bending to pick a pink carnation from its bed. He then focused onto something a little more, er, private.

"Youko, get your eyes off of her breasts, you invertebrate whore," Hiei growled out, hand automatically reaching for his sword, "or I will slit your throat where you stand

"Whoa, don't do that! He's gone! He's gone!" Kurama said, holding out his hands in defense.

"Hn," Hiei muttered before disappearing.

Kurama sighed again. What was he to do with that little koorime? He shrugged his shoulders, ignoring another wave of lewd comments from Youko, casually walking over to stand next to Kiara, who was busy inspecting a daisy.

"I see you like flowers," Kurama commented, peering at the small bouquet she had already picked, resting in her arms.

'_Oh... Instead of those flowers, she should be carrying our child, loving us, for filling our every desire…' _Youko dreamily ranted, filling his mind with images of a happy home life, children, weddings.

"Oh, not necessarily," Kiara told him with a smile. "It's just that I thought I might go along with a silly girl's legend," she explained, blushing slightly at his intent gaze.

"Do tell," Kurama kindly asked of her, taking her empty hand in one of his own, leading her to another area of the garden.

Kiara blushed even brighter at the sudden physical contact between them.

'_Dammit, I love it when she blushes!' _both Youko and Kurama thought at the same time.

"Well, it's said that when you see a rainbow, if you pick seven different colors of flowers, then place them by your pillow when you sleep, you will dream of your true love," Kiara managed to stutter out, pointing at a rainbow to the west of their garden. "I was thinking that even an artificial rainbow could work." Then, as if realizing what she had told him, added, "but it's silly, I know."

Kurama smiled at this. She was so innocent, so pure, so cute as to be irresistible for his kitsune nature. "I don't think it's silly at all. Have you found all seven colors yet?" he inquired, peering and mentally tallying the flowers in his mind.

"No, I can't seem to find a red flower…" Kiara murmured, gazing sadly at her flowers. "It won't work without the red flower…"

Kurama smiled again, dazzling her yet again. It was his turn to shine now. He reached into his hair, only to present a surprised Kiara with a seed.

"What's-," Kiara began to say, but cut herself off as the small seed transformed slowly in front of her eyes into a magnificent rose. "Oh!" she said, her voice catching in her throat.

"For you," Kurama said, handing her the flower. Kiara almost reverently took the rose, adding it into the very center of her bouquet. Before she could voice her thanks, he added, "And also, for my future lover."


End file.
